Recently there have been many news items as well as new products that are related to and characterized as wearable devices. Specifically there are products and news items related to a watch-type device that is worn on the wrist of a human hand.
An illustrative example of such a watch-type device is from Samsung branded as GEAR that is a device that is worn on the wrist of a human hand as one would wear a watch that displays time. These devices are micro-computers and have a screen for data display and with a short distance wireless interface, work as an extension device to a smart phone device. There are other similar products already in the market, believed to be in the development stage or planned for future development, including from Apple.
Hence, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for better and/or improved human body-wearable electronic devices. It is another objective to provide these devices with other and different features that make them more user-friendly and versatile in their use and operation.